


Imperfections

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Angst and Feels, Beds, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Confusion, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fear, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Poor England (Hetalia), Rare Pairings, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sobbing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Canada (Hetalia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Oliver has a dream that Mathieu grows to hate him because of his love of poisoned cupcakes. Mathieu reassures him that will never happen.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> 2p Mapletea

_Mathieu glared at Oliver with hateful burning violet orbs. Gripping his hockey stick in hand tightly, a menacing aura about himself as he loomed over the British male._ _A look of rage on his face as he looked down at England with pure hatred and disgust. The kind of look he tended to give poachers who dared to hunt animals for sport._

_Oliver cowered in the corner shaking like a leaf, tears stinging his eyes as he felt the cold glare of the Canadian pierce him like knives. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He tried to be good, he tried to be normal but he was aware of the voices and irks in his brain that compelled him to take lives._

_Mathieu then began to walk away his hockey stick swung over his shoulder. His back turned to Oliver as Kumajirou began to follow him, growing menacingly under his breath. Vanishing slowly as if he were going out to hunt in the middle of a snowstorm, seeking out more poachers to kill._

_Oliver whimpered at the idea of being alone, the tears now spilling down his pale cheeks. His blue eyes watery and reflecting like glass as the tears pooled endlessly and spilled._ _He didn't know what he had done wrong to make Mathieu want to leave him. He just wanted to make him happy "W… What did I do? Poppet please tell me?!" he begged._

_Mathieu scoffed and turned to glare at him, his glasses gleaming in the light"Who could ever love someone like you" he replied darkly. Those words piercing Oliver's heart like a knife, deep and swift. All of his strength leaving his body and causing him to feel heavy as if he has an invisible weight on his back._

_Oliver then fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably gripping his head tightly. Tears spilling onto the floor, heavy wracked sobs escaping his lips as he was left alone in the dark. With nothing but his own company and inner demons slowly gnawing away at him like a vulture would a carcass._

* * *

Oliver tossed and turned in the bed, the sheets crumpled around him. Weak moans escaping his lips as he remained locked in the nightmare of being abandoned. Tears spilling down his cheeks and soaking the pillow "I'm sorry… I'm sorry Mattie" he whimpered quietly. Gripping the sheets like a vice, as if for his own comfort.

Meanwhile Mathieu who had been sleeping peacefully was woken by the movement of the Brit beside him. Concern filling him as he heard Oliver's pain filled whimpers. When he saw, that Oliver was crying and having a nightmare, he became anxious. It was rare that the latter ever had nightmares, often sleeping peacefully beside him all night.

"Ollie, Ollie wake up!" Mathieu said sternly shaking the strawberry blonde semi roughly. He would not allow his lover to sleep in silence while suffering from severe dreams. Not if he could do anything to make him feel better and soothe the pains or problems that lay dormant within his head and his heart.

Oliver eventually woke up wide eyed and frantic, the tears still spilling down his face. His breathing heavy and his heartbeat fast reminding him that he was alive and that none of it had been real. Slowly coming back to reality from the frightening dream of being left behind.

Mathieu relaxed upon Oliver waking up but was still worried about that dream "Oliver, what happened? You eat too much frosting before bed again?" he asked sternly. Sometimes when he ate too many sweets before bed, Oliver would have nightmares about his sugary creations running after him. Thus, teaching him not to eat cake before bed.

It was then that Oliver broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably into Mathieu's chest. "I'm not a bad person, I'm not a bad person" he whimpered tearfully. He didn't like killing, he didn't enjoy it, not if they were good people. But there were just people he couldn't allow to live because of how awful they were on the inside.

People who abused their lover, people who bullied or took advantage of others, people who used others. Or people who were just genuinely pieces of shit who didn't deserve to live. There was no way he could allow them to exist and took them out using the most simple method he could think of, poisoned cupcakes.

Mathieu didn't know what to say or how to respond. For Oliver to have actually cried like this it must have been a seriously bad dream. Since the guy tended to be happy most of the time. He softened and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Rubbing his back as he sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for comfort as if he may vanish.

* * *

Oliver was sat on Mathieu's lap as the latter rubbed his back and cuddled him under the warmth of the bed sheets. Compared to his more emotional state earlier he had calmed down. Now acting like a small child would in the arms of their parents when they had a frightening experience, all clingy and needy for affection.

"So, what was all the noise about earlier eh?" Mathieu asked sleepily his yawn echoing around the room. Now that he had calmed down a little, maybe he was ready to talk about how he was feeling. I mean he couldn't really help or understand him if he did nothing but blubber and make un-translatable babble was there?

Oliver hesitated, the dream still swirling around in his brain. He then gripped his hands tighter around the broad chest of the Canadian male for comfort. "Mathieu, you…. You know I don't kill  _all_ people right. I just get rid of bad or mean people, those who refuse to change or make people's lives miserable. I don't enjoy killing for fun" he explained timidly.

Not all the cupcakes he made were poisonous. He just tended to make them for people who were impolite, rude or plain awful people to the core and refused to change. Never would he dream of hurting a genuinely nice person who was selfless and kind in every way possible. He saw his poisoned cupcakes as a form of punishment to the wicked.

Mathieu softened still embracing the redhaired male protectively. Oliver was somewhat crazy, but deep down he was a sweet guy who loved his family and friends. He then nuzzled into Oliver's hair affectionately "Yeah" he replied sleepily. He had known Oliver since he was a small boy, he knew his personality better than most.

Oliver softened but was still shaken up about his earlier dream. Unable to forget the haunting feeling of being left alone because people hated or feared him. Though he had his minor fall outs with his fellow nations, never had they ever gone so far that they never spoke to each other again. But it was a possibility that always lingered in the back of his mind.

Mathieu hummed still sensing the hesitation in Oliver's body language "I kill poachers, Allen gets into fights with non-vegans, and as for papa he's an alcoholic chain smoker while having an inability to commit to anyone" he explained. None of them were perfect by any means, they all had their faults but that was what made them human. However, their faults did not define them as individuals.

Oliver simply stared at the younger male in confusion "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. He was already aware of the habits and hobbies of the other nations. He often chided France on his inability to commit and how he should try finding a nice girl to settle down with and make a family with, if he only brushed up a little.

Mathieu placed his hand on Oliver's head affectionately causing the latter to relax again "I'm saying none of us are normal. In some way, we are all screwed up" he explained. Given how their world was a lot darker and a lot less happier than their alternate selves, they were bound to have very bleak outlooks on their lives.

Oliver softened, happy to hear these words from his lover after such an unpleasant dream. Chasing away what doubts and fears had been lingering in his mind instantly. Like he had cast some form of spell on him to protect him from anything that would ever try and make him feel that way ever again.

Mathieu then turned Oliver's head pulling him into a sudden kiss taking him by surprise and causing his face to turn as red as the colours of his flag. But this only made him cuter in Mathieu's eyes. He eventually pulled away while Oliver sat there in a daze with flushed cheeks while a playful smirk spread across the blonde's cheeks.

"Je t'aime Oliver, cupcakes and all" he replied fondly stroking his cheek with his thumb. He loved Oliver despite his insanity, because underneath it all he was a sweetheart. He had helped raise him as a child and been more affectionate than France ever had been. That much he knew for certain.

Oliver could just sit there with a shocked face unable to function properly. He had never thought that Canada could be so...romantic, given how Francis had never been the best teacher. "Um… well…T… Thank you" he stammered shyly. He didn't know what to say but he was indeed happy.

Mathieu then hugged him while Oliver blushed profusely, though the latter was unable to make proper conversation he knew he loved him back. He showed it in gestures daily. The two then sat underneath the sheets cuddling while Kumajiro yawned and rolled over at the end of the bed. The two of them just very comfortable holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this 2p pairing is so underrated


End file.
